My Thoughts
by UnisonFrontier112
Summary: Random :3 please don't hurt meh :( Will update if you want more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not good at grammars, but please message me kindly if I have any problems, thank you very much.

This is Xiaoyu's Pov after Tekken 6

A bit Mature Xiaoyu though..

My theory is on Tekken 7, it's been 1 year after Tekken 6

THIS IS RANDOM PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH

* * *

 **My Thoughts**

I woke up with a sudden feeling, that I felt everyday when I always woke up, but as always, I let it slide. My alarm clock rang just the same time I woke, as I sat up and clicked the button to turned it off. I can hear birds chirping and people out side, happy. I sighed as I went to the bathroom. Ever since Jin, my long time friend/crush who was consumed by his Devil Gene, sacrificed himself to defeat Azazel, everything was back to normal. When I always think of it, my heart always ache. But I never give up on hoping that he is still alive, but somewhere.

1 hour later, after I ate breakfast, my phone rang. I flipped it open and I saw Miharu" on the screen. She is probably texting about how awesome is her and St"Goodeve's date is. Yup. Miharu, and her boyfriend named Steve Fox, had been dating for 6 months! I turned to see the clock, for what time it is. Oh well! Time for my work! I packed evething inside my handbag and left, leaving Panda on guard of my apartment.

I smiled seeing children laughing and playing, as I walked to the Marshall China Restaurant, where I was working.

"Good Morning, Xiaoyu!" Forest greeted, as I smiled and greeted him back. I met Forest at Tekken Tag Tournament 2, and became friends ever since, much to Hwoarang's jealousy. After that, Marshall offered me to work on his restaurant, for money that I can pay for my apartment. Then I went to the costumers and began working.

Hours passed, my work time is over. I packed my things and waved Marshall and Forest goodbye, and went to the park to reminiscene my past to myself, under the Sakura Tree, that I always adored. I tried to smile seeing the sunset, but in the end I cried.

I failed, I keep saying that to myself. I didn't save Jin nor stop him. Those memories of me and him on school together, may be lost, but never forgotten. Staring at the sunset, I smiled, through my tears. Everyone told me to move on, but I never did. I still love Jin, even for how much he changed.

.

.

.

.

End of Xiaoyu's Pov

.

.

.

Little did she know, someone was watching her with Hazel-colored eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm truly sorry for the long update. I've been busy. I don't know if y'all are empty in this fandom but I'll still update for fun!

* * *

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked at Hwoarang's discovery. Asuka and Lili are dating? At first she never thought that rivals would instead kill each other and make up, they make out?

What an interesting day. Still for some odd reason, she felt like she's being watched.

"Are you okay, midget?" Hwoarang asked, as he saw Xiaoyu stared at the distance with worried expression.

"Oh, I'm fine Hwoarang. It's just that, do you ever had a feeling that someone is watching you?" She asked, as he looked at her, surprised. That was really unexpected for her to ask that to him.

"I couldn't say I had, to be honest. Why?" He answered, as she shook her head in response. He stared at her for a moment, before sighing and let it go. (No references ;) )

"Anywho, you are in day off, right?" Hwoarang asked. Xiaoyu nodded.

"Let's all hangout in the amusement park! I heard that they have a new ride there. Let's check it out." He said, as she smiled and nodded.

He knows how to cheer a friend up.

* * *

A young man stared at Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, before sighing.

Why is it so hard for me to face her..?

Did she move on? Did she forget about him?

No. Knowing Xiaoyu for long, Jin Kazama pushed that thought aside as he sighed. The only thing he is worried about is her reaction when he appears in front of her.

It's best to save the reunion for the best moment, he concluded. After that, he went to his bike, and drove off.

* * *

Thank you for the review. Yeah this story is really short, forgive me. But I might edit some chapters when I'm not busy. This might be a worse one coz I wasted all my imagination on the new story :') pls do check it out.


End file.
